In order to stay ahead of their competition, organizations are using various marketing strategies to reach out to customers. One such technique is to advertise products and services while streaming media to viewers. Such media may include, but is not limited to, videos and images. For advertising products, corresponding content such as company logos are placed in the media.
Once the content is placed in the media, the media is rendered to the viewers. As is generally known, rendering is a process of integrating the original media with the content. The rendering of the media to the viewers is dependent on factors such as, for example, an available storage space and a processing capacity of the rendering system. Control over the remote player playing the media is another factor. One of the techniques for rendering the media is known as a pre-rendering technique. In the pre-rendering technique, content is integrated with the media, and then the media is pre-rendered before a request for rendering is actually received from the viewers. In such a technique, the pre-rendered media is rendered based on the receipt of the request from the viewer. While such a rendering technique would require less processing capacity, it would need a large storage space.
Another rendering technique is the on-demand rendering technique. In this technique, the media is integrated with the content and then rendered to the viewers, when a request is received from the viewer. Thus, the rendering is done real-time. The on-demand rendering technique demands less storage space and higher processing capacity to be able to stream the media to the viewer without compromising with the visual experience. This differs from the pre-rendering technique discussed above which requires large storage space but less processing capacity. Thus, the available rendering technique may either be storage intensive or may require substantial processing capabilities to provide the desired user experience.